1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display systems and more particularly pertains to a new Sticker Display System for displaying a sticker in the rear window of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of display systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, display systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art display systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,144; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,106; U.S. Pat. No. D252,377; U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,960; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,939; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,214.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Sticker Display System. The inventive device includes a display member and a pair of mounting brackets opposedly mounted in spaced relation adjacent the rear window of a vehicle, wherein the display member is removably retained in the mounting brackets and a sticker is attached to the display member so as to be visible through the rear window of the vehicle.
In these respects, the Sticker Display System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a sticker in the rear window of a vehicle.